disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn is one of the two main characters of the animated television series Phineas and Ferb. Voiced by Vincent Martella and created and designed by Dan Povenmire, Phineas first appeared along with the rest of the series' main characters in the pilot episode "Rollercoaster". Phineas, along with his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, star in each A-Plot of every episode. The series concerns Phineas's attempts to avoid boredom by finding something new to do every day of the summer vacation. He does this with his less-talkative stepbrother Ferb, and often with many other neighborhood children. The activities they devise usually involve outlandish contraptions, including roller coasters, haunted houses, and roller rinks, which Phineas designs and Ferb builds. Role in Phineas and Ferb .]] Phineas is part of a blended family, a decision creator Marsh made to reflect his own experiences growing up. His stepbrother, Ferb, is his best friend. Phineas's birth father is never present or discussed in the series. It is established that his mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher married Ferb's father, Lawrence Fletcher, after meeting him at a 1990s concert by the (fictitious) band Love Handel. Phineas is portrayed as a selfless, intelligent, and creative child. As a means to beat boredom, he and his brother devise outrageous activities throughout their summer vacation, often participating in activities like toy design (in "Toy to the World"), piracy (in "The Ballad of Badbeard"), engineering (in "It's About Time!"), restaurant management (in "Chez Platypus"), and other things usually inaccessible to children. Phineas lives in the fictional town of Danville, in a large, suburban neighborhood. As a child, Phineas has a large amount of optimism. He pushes forward every time he makes a daily plan. This is what lets his plans succeed, as most children would simply give up once the plan calls for challenging tactics. Usually, Phineas will see the bright side of life, and when faced with a challenge, Phineas will simply find a way to get through it. Phineas attempts to inspire others with his optimism. Mostly, he does this with his sister Candace. Others he tried to inspire were the members of Love Händel, who wouldn't believe him that they truly did still have fans ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!"). He has many friends, almost all of whom have participated in his nearly impossible plans. For example: going on an adventure to find a buried treasure, riding on a rollercoaster, and having fun at a beach; all of which his friends have done with him ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). Even someone like Buford, who might otherwise be an adversary, regularly participates in the plans and also attends their family's "camp". Phineas has shown his kindness several times. Many of his summer plans are because he wants to help someone. For example, he built a haunted house in order to scare the hiccups out of Isabella. Another time, he carved Candace's head onto Mount Rushmore for her birthday. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Candace Loses Her Head") Other things he has done to help others that show his kindness are helping Django Brown paint the Unpainted Desert for his dad, creating a "Rainbow-Inator" for Isabella so she can finally see a real rainbow, and going on a chase after a disc that Candace needs to bust them. Phineas, most likely because he is a child, can be oblivious at times. The greatest example is the fact that Isabella has a crush on him and is sometimes obvious about it. Phineas, however, still has no idea. Once, Isabella cut a paper string while standing next to Phineas that featured his face and hearts, and he just seemed confused. Another time, she tells him "You had me at our grandchildren", and Phineas falls for it when she corrects herself to "steaks." His concept of romance is especially simplistic, missing the subtle complexities and figures it could be plugged into a formula. ("Run Away, Runway", "Comet Kermillian", "That Sinking Feeling") Phineas has a very perky attitude, not very easily annoyed, and in only rare cases has shown any sign of exasperation is when his sister completely ignored him and put herself in danger. ("Out to Launch") So far, the only times Phineas has shown to be dismayed or exasperated is when Santa proclaims Danville naughty, when Baljeet's wailing interrupts his summer morning, and when Candace dismissed his X-ray glasses. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "The Baljeatles", "No More Bunny Business") All Phineas wishes for Christmas is to be like Santa Claus, revealing his very loving and caring personality. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation") Phineas also seems to have problems lying, he scratches/rubs his ear nervously. Since he never aimed for mischief, he has no reason to lie. However, in "The Beak", Phineas lies to Isabella in order to protect her from Khaka Peü Peü. Disney Parks Phineas and Ferb made their theme park debut at Disneyland for a taping of the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade in 2009. They then appeared at Walt Disney World for an appearance in a Disney 365 spot. More recently, they, along with Perry, appeared at Disney's pavilion of the Licensing Expo in Las Vegas on June 7, 2010. Currently, the three are meetable characters at the newly designed Disney Store at The Shops in Montebello, California, but there do not appear to be any plans for them to appear at the parks. Reception Phineas has received mostly positive reviews. Emily Ashby of Common Sense Media describes Phineas as "boisterous," and he and Ferb as "partners in crime."8 Susan Stewart, reviewing the show in the New York Times, notes that Phineas and Ferb "work on a heroic scale and are apparently not limited by the laws of nature."44 Jean Yoo, an official press member for Disney Channel, describes him as a "a precocious bundle of energy whose tolerance for sitting still is just a little thinner than his patience for the social echelon in which he finds himself." She as well notes that he is "endearing and smart."45 Songs Phineas has sung *In the Mall *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *One Good Scare *I Love You Mom *The Ballad of Badbeard *History of Rock *Fabulous *Ain't Got Rhythm *The Flyin' Fishmonger *Baliwood *A-G-L-E-T *Don't Even Blink *The Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home, Perry *Give Me a Grade *Spa Day *Atlantis *Where Did We Go Wrong? *Danville for Niceness *Wedding Adventure *Dodgers' Code of Conduct *Alien Heart *Summer Belongs to You! *The Twelve Days of Christmas *We Wish You A Merry Christmas *Run Rudolph Run *Hey, Ferb (I Know What Were Gonna Do Today) *Rollercoaster (song) *Carpe Diem Gallery MerryChristmasPhineas.png|Phineas at Christmastime File:NewbornPhineas.jpg|Newborn Phineas in Candace's arms Baby_Phineas_and_Baby_Perry.png|Baby Phineas with baby Perry Phineas_in_swim_trunks.jpg|In his swim trunks PhineasInATux.jpg|Phineas at his aunt's wedding PhineasMakesIsabellaBlush.png|Phineas making Isabella blush PhineasFormal.jpg|Phineas as the host at Chez Platypus Phineas_and_Ferb's_Signatures.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's signatures PhineasAndTheFerbtones.png|Phineas and the Ferbtones performing with Candace BoysJugglingCorndogs.jpg|Phineas and Ferb juggling corn dogs BoysHairSwitched.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with their hair switched around PnFAtTheBeach.jpg|Phineas and Ferb at the beach PnFShades.jpg|Phineas and Ferb wearing shades PhineasCatchesBall.png|Phineas playing baseball PhineasIsabella46.jpg|Phineas and Isabella dancing and smiling at each other PnFPoseForAPhoto.jpg|Phineas and Ferb pose for a photo with a fan at the Disney Store Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Children Category:Characters who almost died Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Redheads Category:Humans Category:Characters from Video Games Category:School Kids